No Sunlight
by CharlyAndLiz
Summary: Après que la malédiction ait été rompue, Regina devait d'abord regagner le contrôle de sa magie avant de pouvoir se venger d'Emma et de Snow. Sombre. Se situe entre la moitié de la première saison jusqu'au 2x01. Plusieurs chapitres. Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming et Ruby sont présents. - Traduction de la fiction de Whiskets
1. Chapitre 1

_Titre__: No Sunlight  
__Auteur__ : __whiskets__  
__Traductrice__ : CharlyAndLiz__  
__Couple__: Snow/Charming  
__Rating__: T… __Ira peut-être jusque M  
__Avertissement__: Scènes de torture / abus, à propos de l'Evil Queen. _

_Résumé__: Après que la malédiction ait été rompue, Regina devait d'abord regagner le __contrôle__ de sa magie avant de pouvoir se venger d'Emma et de Snow. Sombre. Se situe entre la moitié de la première saison jusqu'au 2x01. Plusieurs chapitres. Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming et Ruby sont présents. _

_Spoilers__: Entre la moitié / le final de la saison 1 et le 2x01._

_Chronologie__ : Cette histoire prend place après que les habitants de la ville soient allés défier Regina dans le 2x01, quand elle avait tenté d'utiliser sa magie contre eux. Les pouvoirs de Regina sont revenus mais ils sont ingérables. Les habitants de Storybrook sont allés __se__confronter à Regina mais Emma les arrête avant qu'ils ne commettent quelque chose d'irréversible en plaçant Regina en maison d'arrêt. L'histoire débute quand Emma rend visite à sa « prisonnière »._

_J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir (et de temps) à traduire ce premier chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu ! Je remercie __xLili__ et __Tipititralala__ pour la relecture et la correction des fautes avant la mise en ligne._

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Snow White restait dans son appartement à s'inquiéter, chose pour laquelle Mary Margaret était très douée. Elle faisait les cent pas dans le salon lorsque James s'assit à la table de la cuisine, la regardant encore et encore faire des allers-retours. Démence. Snow devenait folle à force de toujours réaliser la même chose en espérant que cela fasse une différence tout comme elle pensait que sa fille, Emma, était folle d'offrir à l'Evil Queen une branche d'olivier. Snow avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de raccommoder sa relation avec sa belle mère, mais elle n'avait eu que des retours négatifs. Finalement, James rompit le silence.

« Je sais que c'est comme si nous venions tout juste de la rencontrer, mais nous devons lui faire confiance, » dit-il à sa femme, la consternation et la peur se lisant aussi sur son visage. « Mary Margaret doit savoir de quoi Emma est capable, tout comme David sait combien elle est intelligente et résistante. Elle va s'en sortir. » Il se leva, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme pour la rassurer et calmer ses peurs.

« Je… Une partie de moi sait combien Emma est incroyable, mais sans même une once d'humanité pour se dissimuler derrière elle, Regina n'a aucune raison de se comporter autrement que destructrice et malfaisante envers notre fille. Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si elle la blesse ? »

James retourna Snow pour qu'elle lui fasse face. « C'est là que la confiance entre en jeu. De plus », sourit-il, « Elle a mon épée ».

* * *

Emme se tenait droite, son poing levé pour frapper à la porte de la maison de Regina… Ou de sa prison. Elle portait son blouson de cuir rouge préféré et des bottes noires qui lui arrivaient mi-mollet. L'épée de James était attachée dans son dos. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une simple queue de cheval. Pour faire simple, elle était prête au combat, quelque soit la raison pour laquelle l'Evil Queen pourrait s'en prendre à elle. Elle avait même accroché son badge de Sheriff et son révolver à sa ceinture, se donnant ainsi toute l'autorité dont elle aurait peut-être besoin. Emma hésitait toujours. Sa raison, ou son instinct de survit qui résonnait dans ses oreilles était décidé, comme c'était presque toujours le cas, à prendre la fuite. Alors, elle pensa à Henry : il était la seule chose à laquelle elle tenait suffisamment pour se battre il avait modifié son instinct de survie pour que l'aiguille se positionne plus équitablement entre son envie de fuir et son envie de se battre. Mary Margaret avait placé cette même aiguille du coté de la fuite depuis la nomination d'Emma au post de Sheriff.

Emma se demandait si Regina savait qu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte et si elle souriait de sa peur ou de sa faiblesse. Cette perspective était suffisante pour qu'Emma se décide à frapper trois fois contre la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit une demi-seconde plus tard, et Emma confirma mentalement : oui, Regina savait qu'elle était là depuis quelques minutes et l'avait fait souffrir malgré tout. Sachant que Regina était de nature méchante et très puissante, Emma afficha un masque de fermeté stoïque qu'elle réservait à la plupart du monde. Mais pas le moindre signe de méchanceté n'aurait pu être suspecté chez la femme impeccablement habillée, debout dans l'entrée en face d'elle.

A l'instar d'Emma qui s'était préparée mentalement et physiquement pour une quelconque opposition avec Regina, cette dernière avait fait de même, choisissant avec précaution ce qu'elle portait. Cela lui pesait énormément que le Shérif lui ait sauvé la vie, ainsi que d'en être redevable à Charming et à la mère biologique de son fils, ses deux plus grands ennemis après Snow White.

Regina portait un tailleur noir sur mesure. C'en était fini des tentatives de couleurs dans sa garde-robe, excepté le rouge à lèvres que la jeune femme adorait. Ses yeux marron brulaient d'une lueur intense et elle soutint le regard d'Emma sans ciller. Emma de son côté, savait reconnaitre une quelconque marque de dominance quand elle en voyait une : elle s'en accommoda quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole, les sourcils froncés.

« Avez-vous terminé ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme évidente dans la voix. « Ou préférez-vous continuer d'agir comme une enfant ? ».

Régina haussa un sourcil et sans un mot fit un pas sur le côté, autorisant Emma à pénétrer dans l'entrée. Le maire claqua la porte derrière elle, et sourit discrètement lorsque cette dernière sursauta.

« Je suppose que vous avez choisi la puérilité, alors. » Remarqua Emma, jetant à Régina un regard sous-entendant 'Rien-à-faire-de-vos-conneries'. Emma marquait un point en avouant que le bruit lui avait fait peur – puisqu'elles l'avaient toutes deux remarquer –, mais non, elle n'allait pas faire machine arrière devant Regina.

Regina s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée avec nonchalance, bloquant par la même occasion l'unique sortie. Emma fit de son mieux pour rendre à Régina son regard indifférent, appuyant sa hanche contre un petit bureau disposé dans l'entrée et croisant les bras. La sensation de l'épée froide et incroyablement lisse, placée à l'intérieur de son fourreau dans le dos d'Emma, rassurait la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Régina brisa le silence. « Que voulez vous exactement Shérif Swan ? Si c'est des remerciements, » elle hocha les épaules élégamment, « Et bien, je pense que vous pouvez toujours patienter. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Je suis ici pour discuter des termes et des conditions de votre emprisonnement, » dit Emma en se redressant. Sa position et son langage corporel devinrent tous deux agressifs et défensifs simultanément. Sa main la démangeait tant elle désirait attraper son épée pour faire face au monstre qui se tenait devant elle.

Régina se dirigea soudainement dans le salon. Emma, surprise, la suivit incertaine de ce qu'était entrain de faire l'autre femme.

« Et bien s'il nous faut 'discuter', je suppose, en tant qu'_hôte_, » Elle prononça le dernier mot ironiquement, « Je devrais au moins vous demander si vous souhaitez boire quelque chose. »

Emma hésita un long moment pour répondre, et un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de Régina.

« Vraiment, Mademoiselle Swan, si j'essayais de vous empoisonner de nouveau, ne pensez-vous pas que je le ferai au moins un peu plus discrètement ? » Dit Régina d'une voix trainante en entrant dans la cuisine.

Emma la suivit, déterminée au moins à surveiller l'Evil Queen alors qu'elle préparait la boisson.

« Et bien, vous êtes machiavélique, pourquoi n'essayerez vous pas de m'empoisonner ? N'est-ce pas un élément important de votre gouverne ? » Demanda Emma, comme si elle discutait de la météo.

Régina bascula la tête en arrière et rit. Ce son fit de nouveau sursauter Emma. Le rire de Régina était à la fois magnifique et terrifiant, comme s'il vous promettait des merveilles et en même temps une horrible et douloureuse mort.

« Combien de temps ça vous a pris pour parfaire ce rire ? » Demanda Emma avec sarcasme. Régina savait que son comportement avait encore la capacité de détourner et de manipuler, comme il l'avait fait dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Régina choisit de ne pas répondre à la question. Elle se déplaça dans la cuisine avec une habitude évidente. Emma regarda ses mouvements avec inquiétude. Elle ne surveillait pas ce que l'Evil Queen faisait, mais elle se disait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas l'air manifestement dangereuse. Enfin, Régina finit de préparer le cocktail et le plaça sur un plateau qu'elle posa sur le comptoir, telle une hôtesse. Elle versa un verre et le tendit à Emma. La jeune blonde l'attrapa de la main gauche, effleurant Régina alors qu'elle lui tendait ledit verre.

Emma ressentit une décharge la traverser, voyageant à travers son bras depuis sa main, créée par le contacte de sa peau contre celle de Régina. Le verre tomba sur le sol entre elles, renversant le liquide qu'il contenait sur les chaussures des deux femmes et se brisant sur le carrelage froid. Les yeux d'Emma étaient grands ouverts. Régina sourit narquoisement et laissa échapper le rire le plus terrifiant qu'Emma n'ait jamais entendu. Le son était pire encore que le rugissement d'un dragon, ou que la nouvelle de la mort – bien que temporelle – d'Henry.

Emma recula vers le salon, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Régina. Sa main droite recula, de son propre chef, et saisit l'épée de James. Emma la brandit devant elle dans une position défensive, complètement incertaine de la situation qui se déroulait devant elle.

De la fumée violette s'enroula autour de Régina, la même fumée qui avait envahi Storybrooke lorsque la malédiction avait été rompue. Quand tout redevint normal, Régina se tenait devant la jeune femme, à environ un mètre, mais sous la forme de l'Evil Queen. Emma avait appris il y a bien longtemps à tirer avantage de sa peur, mais comme lorsque Henry était mort, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour gérer ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Maintenant, l'aiguille qui lui dictait sa conduite restait résolument fixée sur « fuir » alors qu'une alarme mentale lui vrillait les tympans. Régina finit de rire et leva les deux mains devant elle, rivées sur Emma.

« J'ai beau vous haïr, j'ai toujours secrètement espéré que vous soyez capable de briser ma propre malédiction et, de ce fait, me rendre _la chose que j'aime le plus_ : le pouvoir, » Régina s'avança, mesurant chaque pas malicieusement, appréciant la peur qu'elle provoquait chez le Shérif. « Vous voyez, ma chère, » Dit-elle lentement, s'avançant toujours plus près, « La magie c'est le pouvoir et vous, apparemment, vous en possédez plus que je ne le pensais. »

Les mots de Régina tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu déclarer que le canapé était fait d'or. A ce moment, tout ce qui préoccupait Emma était de conserver une certaine distance entre Régina et elle. La blonde avait la vision réduite, fixée, concentrée sur la menace s'avançant vers elle. Emma se força à respirer profondément et continua de reculer. La terreur avait déjà refermé ses griffes froides autour d'elle, l'emprisonnant sous son emprise. Un frisson parcourut le cœur d'Emma lorsqu'elle sentit son pied heurter le mur derrière elle, lui signalant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espace pour manœuvrer.

Emma, consciente qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir le monstre qui lui faisait face, leva instinctivement son épée, la tenant fermement de ses deux mains.

Régina s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la pointe de l'épée, exposant son estomac et les précieux organes vulnérables se trouvant à l'intérieur. Le sourire narquois se muta en un sourire machiavélique.

« Oseriez-vous vraiment le faire Shérif ? Me tuer ? Juste après m'avoir sauvé la vie ? Cela semble totalement contre-intuitif, » dit-elle lentement.

« Je – J'ai promis à Henry – » bégaya Emma.

« JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PRONONCER SON NOM ! » Rugit soudainement Régina, les ténèbres emplissant son regard. Elle se déplaça rapidement, écartant la pointe de l'épée de sa main gauche avec tant de force que l'objet alla se planter dans le sol comme par magie, maintenue droite uniquement par sa pointe. La peur était maintenant si importante qu'elle choqua presque le Shérif. Elle était debout contre le mur, se reculant le plus loin possible de Régina. Si elle avait pu, Emma serait passée à travers le mur du salon pour s'échapper dans la ville adjacente.

Régina cessa ses enjambées menaçantes et étudia Emma. Elle était hors de portée.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée, » Dit-elle dans un murmure mortel, « du nombre de fois ou j'ai voulu vous tuer au cours de cette dernière année ? »

Régina plia les doigts et l'épée de James vola jusque sa main tendue. « Je crois savoir ce que je vais faire. »

Quand elle eut prononcé son dernier mot, Régina enfonça l'épée à travers le blouson rouge d'Emma, jusque dans l'estomac du Shérif, la clouant au mur. Les yeux d'Emma se révulsèrent d'une telle façon que seul le blanc était visible et son cri raisonna dans la pièce entière.

« Je vais vous blesser juste assez pour vous amenez aux Portes de la Mort et juste avant qu'Il ne vous rappelle à Lui, je vous ramènerai, » Régina sourit méchamment, sa main faisait pivoter l'épée avec une force surnaturelle. Emma ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à parler. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux alors que Régina continuait de faire pivoter l'épée.

« Ensuite, quand j'aurai décidé que vous aurez assez payé pour chaque moment avec _mon_ fils que vous m'avez volé, et pour toutes les libertés que vous avez prises avec _ma_ ville, je vous tuerai, _Sauveur. _»Finit Régina, retirant l'épée du corps d'Emma, l'autorisant enfin à tomber sur le sol. Régina la regarda, condescendance et satisfaction se mêlant sur son visage, alors qu'Emma gémissait de douleur, saignant à mort aux pieds de l'Evil Queen.

TBC

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_**: _Emma est-elle morte ? Je suis curieuse de savoir si le rating devrait être "M" plutôt que "T" ? Comme d'habitude, qu'est-ce que vous aimez, qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas, etc ? Merci !_

**_Note de la traductrice: _**_Merci pour vos commentaires, ils sont traduits et envoyés à whiskets, l'auteur de cette fic._

_Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question par MP Evil Queen, donc j'y réponds ici en espérant que tu liras ce petit mot:_

_"Je viens de découvrir la fanfic et j'adoooooooore ! C'est toi qui __a tout traduit ? Y'a combien de chapitres en tout ? __Vivement la suite ! " _

_Tout d'abord, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise, mais je n'ai aucun mérite, je ne fais que traduire :) Whiskets en est l'auteur, tu peux lui envoyer un message si tu veux. Ensuite, oui c'est moi qui ai tout traduit... Et je t'avoue qu'au départ la quantité m'a découragé ! Mais maintenant que je me suis pris au jeu, tout va bien. C'est ma première traduction d'ailleurs. Il y a 16 chapitres en tout :) A bientot !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Titre__: No Sunlight  
__Auteur__ : __whiskets__  
__Traductrice__ : CharlyAndLiz__  
__Couple__: Snow/Charming  
__Rating__: T  
__Avertissement__: Scènes de torture / abus, à propos de l'Evil Queen.  
__Disclaimer__: Bien sur, rien ne m'appartient._

_Résumé__: Après que la malédiction ait été rompue, Régina doit d'abord retrouver le contrôle de sa magie avant de penser à prendre sa vengeance contre Emma et Snow. Sombre. Se situe entre la moitié de la première saison et le 2x01._

_Spoilers__: Entre la moitié / le final de la saison 1 et le 2x01._

_Chronologie__ : Cette histoire prend place après que les habitants de la ville soient allés défier Regina dans le 2x01, quand elle avait tenté d'utiliser sa magie contre eux. La magie de Regina est revenue mais elle est ingérable. Les habitants de Storybrook sont allés confronter Regina mais Emma les arrête avant qu'ils ne commettent quelque chose d'irréversible, en plaçant Regina en maison d'arrêt. L'histoire débute quand Emma rend visite à sa « prisonnière »._

_Encore une fois, ce fut pour moi un véritable plaisir de traduire ce chapitre. Bon, je suis d'accord qu'il est assez court, surtout si on le compare au premier chapitre écrit par l'auteur… Enfin, j'ai une avance sur vous puisque moi je connais la suite, Hahahaha !_

* * *

Chapitre 2: Lundi Matin

Emma se réveilla dans les ténèbres. Désorientée, elle mit un moment avant de réaliser que ses mains étaient attachées au dessus de sa tête et que la peau de ses poignés était irritée. Le Shérif se souvint que Régina avait tenté de la tuer avec l'épée de James et pensa, l'espace d'une seconde, que c'était une sorte d'horrible cauchemar ou une hallucination provoquée par une quelconque fièvre. Emma prit conscience qu'elle était enchainée au mur de cet endroit sombre. Où se trouvait-elle ? Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ? Emma tenta de poser une main sur son abdomen, là où l'épée l'avait perforé, mais ses liens l'en empêchèrent. De toute cette effroyable et incroyable situation, il semblait quand même qu'un bon côté était néanmoins présent : seuls ses poignets semblaient attachés. Emma réalisa également que son blouson de cuir rouge et ses bottes n'étaient plus là, la laissant tremblante dans les ténèbres tel un chevalier sans armure et sans arme.

Le sol était froid et rêche pour ses pieds nus. La pièce sentait l'humidité et ressemblait à ce genre d'endroit où tout type de moisissure était heureux de proliférer. Par-dessus tout, il semblait isolé. C'était, réalisa Emma, l'endroit idéal pour que Régina accomplisse sa menace d'innombrables souffrances et d'une mort éventuelle.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur__ : Oui, je sais, c'était un chapitre super rapide mais ne vous tracassez pas… Je vais ajouter le suivant également. Ouais, je peux être impressionnante parfois. Aussi, je sais que certaines personnes ajoutent cette fiction à leurs alertes, ce qui est immensément gratifiant… Mais les commentaires seraient bienvenus aussi, merci._

_La raison principale pour laquelle j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux parties était de créer la sensation du temps qui passe… Ce qui prendra tout son sens dans l'histoire par la suite. _

_Aussi, quand vous lisez le titre de mon chapitre, gardez en tête que j'adore la musique. Dans ce chapitre en particulier, j'ai écouté __Death Cab__ de Cutie en écrivant. Voici le passage pour cette partie :_

_"The night is gonna fall and the vultures will surround you, and when you lookin' in the mirror what you see is gon' astound you._

_But all these lines and greys refine, they are the maps of our design,_

_Of what begin on a Monday morning."_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Titre__: No Sunlight  
__Auteur__ : __whiskets__  
__Traductrice__ : CharlyAndLiz__  
__Rating__: T  
__Avertissement__: Scènes de torture / abus, à propos de l'Evil Queen.  
__Disclaimer__: Pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec._

_Résumé__: Après que la malédiction ait été rompue, Régina doit d'abord retrouver le contrôle de sa magie avant de penser à prendre sa vengeance contre Emma et Snow. Sombre. Se situe entre la moitié de la première saison et le 2x01._

_Spoilers__: Entre la moitié / le final de la saison 1 et le 2x01._

_Chronologie__ : Cette histoire prend place après que les habitants de la ville soient allés défier Regina dans le 2x01, quand elle avait tenté d'utiliser sa magie contre eux. La magie de Regina est revenue mais elle est ingérable. Les habitants de Storybrook sont allés confronter Regina mais Emma les arrête avant qu'ils ne commettent quelque chose d'irréversible, en plaçant Regina en maison d'arrêt. L'histoire débute quand Emma rend visite à sa « prisonnière »._

_Rappelez-vous, entre ce chapitre et le précédent, le temps s'est écoulé._

* * *

Chapitre 3: Hello Hurricane

Emma releva les yeux en entendant le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Une unique ampoule solitaire, suspendu quelque part au dessus d'elle, vacilla puis revint à la vie. Emma plissa les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante. Le Shérif ressentit une vague d'adrénaline quand Régina apparu dans son champ de vision.

« Bonjour très chère. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être voir un nouveau tour. Je l'ai appris il y a très longtemps, grâce à une sorcière du bord de mer. » Régina sourit méchamment et brandit un téléphone portable. Emma entendait la tonalité au fur et à mesure que le numéro était composé. La blonde ne réussit pas à masquer la lueur d'espoir qui apparu sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit Mary Margaret répondre.

« MARY-mmph ! » Commença Emma, rattrapée par la douleur. Elle serra sa poitrine, incapable de reprendre son souffle, incapable de parler. Régina ouvrit doucement son poing et Emma haleta à la recherche d'oxygène. La reine, souriant malicieusement, leva son doigt jusque ses lèvres, signalant au Shérif de ne pas parler.

« Salut Mary Margaret, » Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent en entendant sa voix sortir du corps de Régina.

« Oui, c'est moi. Donc… Je, hum, pensais qu'il serait plus facile de le faire par l'intermédiaire du téléphone. Depuis que la malédiction est brisée, » Les yeux de Régina se plissèrent dangereusement en fixant Emma, « Je pense que se serait peut-être mieux si je partais quelques temps, d'autant plus que David va emménager chez toi. »

La femme sourit.

« Je sais que cela doit te blesser mais je te demande juste un peu de temps, et j'aimerai que tu respectes ma décision de ne plus te voir pendant un certain temps. Je vais trouver un endroit où rester. Tu sais, j'ai toujours été autonome. » Régina ne pouvait résister à attaquer Snow White en profitant de son point faible : sa douleur encore vive à l'idée de laisser sa fille s'en aller. Elle raccrocha le téléphone.

L'Evil Queen toussa une fois avant de s'adresser à Emma, utilisant sa vraie voix. Elle sourit, satisfaite du masque de tristesse qu'elle avait su imposé sur le visage d'Emma.

« Bon, maintenant que cela est fait, quel est le programme ? » demanda-t-elle, moqueuse, sachant qu'elle venait d'éliminer les espoirs d'Emma d'être sauvée un jour.

Emma ne répondit pas. La blonde resta simplement à sa place, défiant Régina du regard. Seule la fine pellicule de sueur sur son front trahissait sa terreur.

« Vous savez, » Dit Régina sur le ton de la conversation en s'avançant, « Les tortures ne sont pas toutes physiques. » De la fumée violette s'enroula autour de des mains de la Maire. Régina s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut juste en face d'Emma. Cette dernière, de son côté, plissait les yeux en regardant la femme diabolique, essayant de se préparer à ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Le masque stoïque de la blonde était une nouvelle fois en place, comme si elle ne faisait que regarder un autre homme sous caution qu'elle devait arrêter, et non une femme qui avait promis sa mort. Le masque en question ne dupa pas Régina le moins du monde l'Evil Queen savait qu'il n'était que façade, et elle ressentait la peur d'Emma.

Elle leva une main et effleura la tempe d'Emma du bout des doigts. Instantanément, tous les terribles souvenirs que la jeune femme avait de son enfance défilèrent devant ses yeux, incluant toutes les choses qu'elle avait toujours cachées aux autres. Ses pires souvenirs étaient les derniers à venir, faisant tomber Emma à genoux à cause de leur nature effrayante. La douleur physique que provoquaient les liens enserrant ses poignets n'était rien comparée à la torture mentale qu'elle endurait.

Emma avait essayé de se préparer contre la douleur physique que pouvait lui infliger Régina mais cette attaque mentale semblait s'éterniser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle allait devenir folle, comme une réaction immunitaire de son esprit pour se protéger de l'assaut. Peut-être que si elle devenait mentalement déséquilibrée, Régina la laisserait tranquille ? Ou reviendrait-elle à la torture physique pour la blesser d'avantage ? Tout valait mieux que cela, et contre son gré, des cris de supplications sortirent de sa gorge. Emma se mit à pleurer de désespoir pour que Régina et ses anciens démons _cessent, qu'ils arrêtent._ Elle promit dans une crise d'hystérie de partir, d'abandonner, de faire tout ce que l'Evil Queen désirait pour peu qu'elle les fasse _partir_.

Les souvenirs qu'Emma avait pensé enfuis profondément dans son subconscient avaient été déterrés, horribles squelettes qu'ils étaient. Ils dansaient encore et encore dans sa tête, riant devant ses faibles tentatives pour les faire partir. Ella se sentait paniquer, mais déjà, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'aux souvenirs, ne pouvait pas même apercevoir la femme en face d'elle. Les sensations et les émotions qui accompagnaient ses réminiscences la retenaient captive plus encore que les chaines de Régina.

La Maire se tenait devant la blonde, souriant sombrement. Perdue comme elle l'était, Emma n'entendit pas le rire de l'Evil Queen, et ne la vit pas non plus partir en plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres qui continuaient encore leurs assauts contre Emma.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : __Je suis impatiente d'entendre ce que vous en pensez ! Commentez s'il vous plait... Cette fois-ci, le passage de musique que j'ai écouté en écrivant était __Hello Hurricane__ de Switchfoot :_

_« __I've been watching the skies_

_They've been turning blood red_

_Not a doubt in my mind anymore_

_There's a storm up ahead… »_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Titre__: No Sunlight  
__Auteur__ : __whiskets__  
__Traductrice__ : CharlyAndLiz  
__Couple__ : Snow / Charming__  
__Rating__: T… Ira peut-être jusque M.  
__Avertissement__: Scènes de torture / abus, à propos de l'Evil Queen.  
__Disclaimer__: Hélas, rien ne m'appartient._

_Résumé__: Après que la malédiction ait été rompue, Régina doit d'abord retrouver le contrôle de sa magie avant de penser à prendre sa vengeance contre Emma et Snow. Sombre. Se situe entre la moitié de la première saison et le 2x01._

_Spoilers__: Entre la moitié / le final de la saison 1 et le 2x01._

_Chronologie__ : Cette histoire prend place après que les habitants de la ville soient allés défier Regina dans le 2x01, quand elle avait tenté d'utiliser sa magie contre eux. La magie de Regina est revenue mais elle est ingérable. Les habitants de Storybrook sont allés confronter Regina mais Emma les arrête avant qu'ils ne commettent quelque chose d'irréversible, en plaçant Regina en maison d'arrêt. L'histoire débute quand Emma rend visite à sa « prisonnière ».  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Uncharted**

Snow White tenait le téléphone portable de Mary Margaret dans sa main et le fixait comme s'il venait tout juste de l'insulter elle, et sa famille toute entière. James cessa de manger, remarquant le mélange de confusion et de tristesse sur le visage de Snow.

« Snow… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise voisine de la sienne.

« C'est… C'était Emma. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler toutes ses nouvelles choses et elle m'a prévenu qu'elle partait. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas la contacter, qu'elle me retrouverait elle-même lorsqu'elle le souhaitera, » finit Snow, une larme coulant sur son visage.

James saisit la main de sa femme. « Si c'est ce dont elle a besoin… Alors, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, nous devons respecter sa décision. »

Snow hocha la tête, marquant ton accord. « Tu as raison… C'est juste que Mary Margaret a appris à connaitre Emma, sans même savoir ce qu'elle était réellement pour moi. Je veux cette relation avec elle. Je veux pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi nous avons fait ce que nous avons fait. Tu n'as aucune idée des dommages que _j'ai_ causé involontairement. Mary Margaret le sait, parce qu'elle avait du se battre si durement pour pouvoir faire tomber la carapace d'Emma. »

Snow était silencieuse, se remémorant la brève conversation qu'elle avait entretenu avec sa fille dans la rue quelques heures plus tôt. Son cœur lui fit mal lorsqu'elle analysa la douleur dans les yeux d'Emma alors qu'elle demandait, « _Laquelle de ses deux malédictions est pire ?_ ». Et maintenant, apparemment, Emma souffrait plus que ce que pensait Snow, et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

James était silencieux et regardait sa femme. « C'était notre décision, Snow, de placer Emma dans la garde-robe. Ce n'était pas juste la tienne. Nous avons essayé de la sauver. Nous ne savions pas - »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisent, James. On savait pertinemment qu'elle serait envoyée dans un monde sans magie… Dans quel genre d'endroit l'avons-nous envoyé ? La magie est un élément clé de notre monde ! La magie est une part d'Emma et - »

« Oui, mais la magie n'est pas toujours bonne, nous le savons tous les deux. » James quitta la table et s'accroupit devant sa femme. « On essayait juste de la protéger. Tu sais… _Tu sais_ que Régina aurait tué Emma, ou pire encore, si nous ne l'avions pas envoyé ailleurs. »

« Nous tentions juste de la protéger, » Répéta James dans un murmure.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, après avoir dormis dans l'angoisse, Snow White entra dans la chambre d'Emma à la recherche d'indices sur le ressentit de sa fille, comme Mary Margaret l'avait fait plusieurs mois plus tôt. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur une boîte contenant le peu de souvenirs joyeux, mais tellement précieux, qu'Emma gardait de son enfance. Snow fouilla avec prudence dans la boite, souriant légèrement en découvrant son trésor : la couverture blanche sur laquelle elle avait amoureusement brodé le nom de sa fille. La sortant de la boite, Snow retourna se coucher et dormit un peu mieux, respirant le parfum d'Emma lorsqu'elle était bébé.

* * *

Emma ouvrit les yeux et revint vite à la réalité. Son corps était frigorifié et la faisait souffrir, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la cellule dans laquelle elle était emprisonnée. Elle s'agenouilla et elle fut récompensée par le faible relâchement de ses liens. Ses bras étaient engourdis. Apparemment, depuis qu'elle avait perdu connaissance lors de la dernière attaque de Régina, ses chaines s'étaient desserrées. Emma espérait que l'engourdissement n'était qu'un signe d'une mauvaise circulation sanguine et non le résultat d'os cassés ou de ligaments déchirés.

Lentement, en utilisant seulement ses jambes, Emma se leva, soulagent ainsi ses membres ankylosés. L'afflux de sang dans ses bras et ses mains était douloureux. Elle se battit contre la douleur jusqu'au moment ou ses membres retrouvèrent un semblant de sensibilité, et très lentement, elle put enfin évaluer les dégâts. Son épaule gauche semblait mal en point la droite était douloureux mais paressait plutôt bien. Emma se leva et continua de frictionner ses articulations jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui répondent à nouveau à peu près normalement.

L'obscurité empêchait Emma de se repérer dans le temps. Combien de temps le Shérif était-elle restée inconsciente ? Un jour ? Une heure ? Une semaine ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le découvrir. Emma chassa ses longs cheveux blonds, raides de crasse et de sueur, de devant ses yeux et les plaça derrière ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle était attachée, certaines mèches s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval.

Emma frissonna : sa réaction n'était pas due au froid, mais à la peur. Maintenant qu'elle avait reprit conscience, Régina allait surement bientôt revenir la voir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je posais seulement quelques éléments du décor…

La musique écoutée est Uncharted de Sara Bareilles :

"No words  
My tears won't make any room for more  
And it don't hurt like anything I've ever felt before  
This is no broken heart,  
No familiar scars,  
This territory goes…uncharted…"


End file.
